Fate the new dragonslayer
by Fate Vione
Summary: I reposted it. it's changed only slightly, but it's better! It's great! Fate is a girl that loses her memory and joins Zi-bak. The slayers treat her like the new little sister but will delandau? Rape and Yaoi involved UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first Esca fic! I've only been watching it for a short time soo, forgive me but it's an au anyway. My new character, Fate, (Cool name considering what the show was about huh?) Joins Zi-back after arriving. cool! Okay i don't own Escaflowne or anything but someday i just might.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A colum of light came shooting down to Gea, a figure tumbling within it.

________________________________________________________________________

" Emperor Dornkirk! A shadow has appeared!!" A man called

" The girl..."

" No!! Another, a different one!!"

" What!" Dornkirks eyes grew wide. " Another Girl!!"

________________________________________________________________________

" W-what happened?... Where am i? ....... Who am i?" A teenage silver haired girl got up off the ground stumbling slightly. " What?" She felt her head and found a large bump and a gash on her head, blood trickling down her face.

" Halt!" A guymelef came out of stelf mode in front of her.

" Familiar..." She stared at it.

A teen age male with brown hair wearing a leather armored jacket and leather pants outlined with blue and gold, a sword hung on his hip. " Stay where you are."

the girl jumped to her feet in fright and felt a sword bang against her own hip. She pulled it out and raised it with perfect poise. 'how'd i learn that?'

The boy pulled out his sword and entered the same position." I suggest you drop the sword, i'm Miguel, a dragon slayer and an excellent swordsmen.

The girl stared at her hands starting to tremble around the handle of the sword. " Miguel....." her hands shook violently and dropped the sword. " You're ....AHHH!" She screamed pulling on her long silver locks.

" Oh no! If she hurts herself lord Delanue will kill me!" He sheathed his sword, running to stop her from hurting herself. " Stop it, please stop." He attempted to pull her hands from her hair.

" What are you going to do to me?" She whimpered. up till now he hadn't realized she'd been crying.

" You're coming back to the vione with me, there Lord Folken and Lord Delandue will decide your fate."

" Folken....DELANDUE?" She looked up. " Zi-back?"

" Duh." He gave a slight chuckle. "Now, come on, i have to bring you back to lord Delandau." He pulled her to her feet, dragging her to his guymelef.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

" Why are you taking me back to him?" Her eyes glistened with innocence and misunderstanding. " What did i do?"

" I don't know. Emperor Dornkirk ordered it." He bent down in the mud to retrieve her mud covered sword, only one thing clearly visible on it. " Hey, this is Zi-baks symbol, where'd YOU get it?"

" I don't know" 

" How could you not know?"

" I can't remember."

" You hit your head when you landed. You must have amnesia." He flipped the sword in his hand, being sure to examine every detail. "Hhhmm. This sword is really only used by slayers like myself.....Maybe you were a trainee?" 

She shrugged. " Doesn't sound familiar.

" Maybe that's why they wanted you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Another shadow.......of another girl......hhhmmm. maybe Dornkirk will get his wish sooner than planned." Delandau lounged in his chair, his back facing Folken, who stood against the wall.

"Maybe, but we can't tell till we get her." Folken said solemnly.

" I wonder what she'll look like. She's from the mystic moon, isn't she?" No answer. "Do all girls look the same there? I'm not exactly fond of that girls short brown hair, she looks like Van!." He stroked the scar on his cheek.

"Even if she is the same, you can't touch her, Delandau. Dornkirk said he wanted to have her in our army."

" You have the leopard twins..."Delandau turned to see his face blush. " And they're in the fighting team." He smirked.

" That's different."

"Oh? How so?"

" They joined willingly, she might put up a fight and you harming her won't help her adjust any quicker."

" Oh? You've got a point there but what if she DOES join of her own free will?" He grinned evilly. " Then what?"

"We'll see, Delandau." Folken leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as if in meditation.

"Ha! I thought so." Delandau shifted to a more comfortable position with his head resting on his palm. ' maybe i'll finally see what you see in the other sex.' he blushed thinking about it.

"Besides Delandau, i thought you weren't into females." Folken called over with a content smile on his face because he knew he would embarrass him by saying that.

' It's like he can read minds!' " I'm intrigued. Does that bother you Folken?"

" Just weird after seeing you be so ... involved with your slayers, that's all." He atempted to corner him in.

" You're not one to talk, stratagoes." He emphasized the word stratagoes, just as he always did, to remind him of his place. Folken gave a sigh of defeat and Delandau gave his normal little smirk of delight at having cornered the other man in. "You think this girl's like the other one?"

"I don't really know. It could just be that all the girls from the mystic moon have that power but then who really knows yet? After all the girl, Hitomi, didn't seem to know anything about it herself."

"So basically you're saying that this girl could be absolutely no value to us and i have one of my most valuable dragon slayers out looking for her!!!! With that damn Dragon out there he could easily be killed!!!" Delandau leapt from his chair going right for Folkens throat. His red eyes showed fire as he look straight into the older mans stone cold features. "If he doesn't come back i'll make sure that your arm isn't the only part of you that's replaced!!"

"Calm down Delandau, I doubt that Van will be out looking for a fight like that, he's not exactly like that."

"how much would you know about him you haven't lived with him for, what was it 10 years? How would you know how he turned out?" He sneered.

"It's just not Van, he's not like that. And how would you know what he's like, you haven't lived with him at all?"

"You know you're very aggravating to talk to Folken." Delandau was getting red in the face, he hated losing a verbal battle against Folken and it seemed he was losing now. He pushed off of the older man and headed back for his chair when Chesta came in.

"What is it!!!!" Delandau screamed.

Chesta winced as though Delandaus words were a blow to his head. "M-Miguel has returned with the new recruit." He stuttered, those eyes had always scared him and now they were especially blood red.

"Send him in with her!" He shouted as he plopped down in his chair.

"Yes sir." He turned and left lad to get out of the view of those blood eyes.

Moments later Miguel came in holding the silver haired girl by her arm. Her light red eyes tried to adjust to the dimness of the room as she scanned it and finally focused them on the figure in the middle of the room.

A teenage man, with shlong, silver hair, creamy colored skin, and blood red eyes. His eyes were a mix of anger and annoyance.

Delandau had locked his eyes on her as well. she looked much like himself. her light skin that at the moment was covered in dirt and her face was covered in dried blood that went into her silver locks. He figured she had received a head injury, no matter, he would straighten that out with Miguel later. He also took into account her clothes, a worn blue body suit with one spaghetti strap and a thicker one on the other side, a low v-neck, and no shoes! Her feet were dirty and bloody as though she'd been walking that way for quit some time.

"lord Delandau. This is the girl Emperor Dornkirk wanted." Miguel knelt down, pulling the girl with him. The girl sat on her legs and looked up at the blood thirsty eyes before her. They were like fire but cold and icy at the same time. Like cold fire. He wanted destruction but he cared for no one or so he wanted every one to believe.

" This is the girl that was to be recruited into the slayers? Then why is she in such a state? Why was she harmed Miguel?" 

Miguel's head shot up. Delandau looked down with such an icy stare it sent shivers down his back. He was dumbfounded. scared to talk, scared to stay silent, not knowing how Delandau wanted him to answer.

" WELL!" A gloved hand came flying across his face and he was knocked to the side by the force of the blow.

the girls head turned and she gasped in surprise as she witnessed Delandaus brutal actions. He didn't deserve to be hit! He didn't do anything! "No!" Her small hands clasped around his wrist to prevent him from hitting him again. "don't hit him, he didn't do it. I fell and hurt myself! it's not his fault."

Delandaus eyes showed his shock. She's actually trying to hold him back. He grinned, she'd be a fine soldier if she could only get rid of the weakness of caring for others. "You've got guts, girl. To bad you're using them against the wrong person!" He swung his arm towards her, knocking her back. She feel back down with a thud. "never touch me girl!"

"Delandau..." Folken walked towards the young female. "not to rough." He offered his human hand to her. She stared for a moment, unsure what to do. She finally took his hand. His features were like stone, unwavering, but behind that she saw something in his eyes, kindness and caring, he wouldn't hurt her.

She stood by his side until she realized Miguel was still kneeling down in front of him and took a new place beside him, fallowed by Folken.

"Get up Miguel!" Delandau ordered He obeyed and stood straight.

"What's your name, child?" Folkens voice was so much calmer then Delandaus and sweeter as well.

" I can't remember."

"You can't remember your own name!" Delandau burst into uncontrollable laughter. "and she's the one Dornkirk thinks we need to win this war!"

Folken gave an annoyed sigh and turned back to the girl. "What happened to her?" He glanced over to Miguel.

"I think she hit her head from a fall, lord Folken." He stiffened.

Folken gave an interesting look and leaned down, letting her see his replaced arm. The girl backed away from shock and a little bit of fright. She watched his arm as though it were a rattle snake that was poised to bite you any second. Finally after a while of leaning away, she couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer and moved forward to investigate. Folken moved slowly to her forehead, trying his best not to scare her and brushed aide her blood soaked hair. There, leading into her scalp was a bloody gash. he gingerly touched it and it automatically began to bleed again.

she bit into her lower lip causing more crimson to flow down her chin, but she couldn't stop the small whimpers that escaped her throat.

"she needs to get this stitched up and cleaned before it gets infected. "Folken looked at Miguel as a signal that he meant for him to see to that. "And let her rest for a bit."

"Ye sir." Miguel nodded and took the girl by the arm and began to lead her out.

"Wait!" She pulled out of his grasp and ran back to Folken. "What will become of me? What will happen to me now?"

Folken smiled and turned back to her. "You'll become a slayer, like Miguel and the rest. you'll stay on this ship, and you'll serve Zi-bac, unless you have a problem with that?"

"Like she would have a choice." Delandau snorted in back of them, so quiet he thought not even Folken heard him.

"I do have 1 other choice, death." She turned to Delandau with a sneer.

" So, you heard me. And i recommend you don't give me that attitude again or you'll end up on the floor again."

"Go now. Miguel will settle you in." Folken shuffled her out he door with Miguel.

The girl kept her head down while she was guided through the spotless halls of the vione. Was death better then being forced to serve a kingdom she didn't even know of? The way he treated the poor boy that lead her through the halls, Miguel, wasn't very inviting to have done to herself. But would death be the cowards way out of this? 

Her mind was swirling, and the blood flowing down her face wasn't helping her any. She wobbled slightly and fell against Miguel. He picked her back up and she could barely him ask if she was okay before her eyes closed and her world turned black.

She woke, finding a blurry figure standing over her. She felt like shit and her head throbbed. She tried to think clearly and finally came up with an idea who was standing over her. "Miguel?"

"No. Miguel had to leave, ordered by lord Delandau." a soothing voice came. she blinked furiously to get her vision back. 'Could it be the other man that had been so kind to me?'

When she could finally see clear enough to see some details out of the young man in front of her, she ruled that one out. The boy in front of her had blonde hair in a bowl shape around his head and crystal blue eyes, like clear blue pools of water, so deep you can't see the bottom and start to wonder if there is a bottom. He was in the same outfit as Miguel, the black leather jacket with attached blue armor. Such light even skin tone, beautiful. She looked at him in complete aw, and this gave him a weird feeling.

" Are you okay? Are you in pain or something?"

"Oh!" She blushed, finally snapping out of her little fantasy. "Where am I? Who are you?

"I'm Chesta. This is your new room, mine and yours i mean." 

"huh?" She tried to sit up and the blood seemed to rush to her head and Chesta caught her as she fell backwards on the bed laying her back down gently.

"Don't try that again, you need rest. bleeding all the way here and on the way to the infirmary you lost a lot of blood. you'll need to rest for a little while. I mean it, even lord Folken wants you to rest for a bit."

"Folken?" 

" the man that saved you from lord Delandaus wrath. You shouldn't get lord Delandau mad like that. it'll get you killed."

"Who are you?"

"my name is Chesta, what's yours?

"I don't have one, i guess."

"A dragon slayer without a name? That won't do, you need a name, lets think. What's a good name for a slayer. I've got it! You're new name is Fate. I can hear it in the history books, Fate, dragon slayer in the destiny wars, wins a major battle. How do you like it?"

"I like that"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay how was it? Please tell me! Thankz for those that are nice enough to review, i'll write the next soon, Arigatu, Ja mota ne.


	2. Nightmares and realizations

Okay, i'm back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Fate? Fate? Sounded okay. Fate, the new dragon slayer.' She thought. 'What was a dragonslayer anyway?' 

Suddenly her mind went back to the young man in the room with and her previous thoughts about him. He really was beautiful and couldn't have been much older than herself. 

Chesta was sitting near the bed patiently, just incase she needed anything. He sat looking out into space, she was once again drawn into his crystal clear eyes. There was something behind them, a friendly smile, telling her it was all going to be alright

Chesta turned to find her staring at him again and he was beginning to wonder if that blow to the head had given her a weird staring problem. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!' She turned her head down blushing. "it's just....uh....what's a dragonslayer?"

"You truly don't know?"

" I don't really know anything right now"

He gave her a look like she was crazy. Fate felt stupid and thought maybe she should have never asked. Then he finally answered and she looked up in surprise.

" A dragonslayer is an advanced soldier, we serve lord Delandau. You're the newest recruit from what I understand."

"I guess. Delandau? He's the one with silverish-white hair?"

"Yes and from what Miguel told me you're not on his good side right now." Fate didn't answer so he decided it was a yes. "You shouldn't get on lord Delandaus bad side, especially in the beginning."

"I didn't mean to, I was only trying to save that boy from getting hurt."

" Miguel? You don't have to worry about him, he can take whatever lord Delandau throws at him. Almost all of us can."

"He hits all of you?"

"When we disobey or something goes wrong in battle. He'll only use his open hand, it doesn't hurt us severely." 

"Life here is sounding greater every second I'm here."

"You'll get use to it. He's your leader too, be careful what you say. I warn you, Delandau is a very easily angered person."

Fate stared up at the ceiling for a minute. "Who was that other man, the one who saved me?"

"Tall, cloaked, metal arm?"

"Yeah."

"His name is Folken. He saved you? From lord Delandau?"

"He was being rude and Folken told him to stop." She turned her head to the side to look at him. "He isn't very social is he?"

"I wouldn't say he is."

She turned her head back to the ceiling, as if it had suddenly turned so fascinating that she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Why are you staying with me?"

"You look like you need some company, why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No! No, I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be left alone in this place. Why is it so eerie? I just can't get use to being here! Where should I be right now? Who's looking for me?"

"I thought you can't remember your past."

"I can't...."

"Then how do you know if anyone is looking for you?"

"How do you know that some one isn't then?"

Chestas eyes grew larger like he hadn't expected her to come back with any sort of remark. "Well....um," He attempted to make conversation and was failing miserably.

Fate attempted to sit up once more and winced from the pain but did it none the less. "What's going on? Why did you seek me out just to ask me to join you?"

"Orders from Emperor Dornkirk. They say with you it's a sure bet we'll defeat the dragon and win the war!"

"What war? What are you fighting over?"

"The destiny war, we're fighting for the future of Gea, to stop all conflicts and bring peace and good fortune to Gea."

"You're fighting to STOP conflicts? That doesn't sound like it's going to work. If you fight someone, won't they just fight back?"

"If it's for a good reason they might see it our way, and we'll show them! we're stronger so even if they did fight we'd win anyway!" He looked so sure of himself that victory was on their side.

"You shouldn't be so confident, it'll bring you down in the end." She looked so serious that it brought him back down to reality. "You can fight but you never know the outcome, no one can. Unless you've made a deal with them that they'll loose, you can't say for certain that you'll win."

"What's your deal? What do you want us to loose or something?!"

"I'm just more practical in this aspect. Something tells me that you can believe what you want but,...it doesn't always have to be that way."

"What happened in your past to make you so negative?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You act like you're 50 or something."

She turned her gaze to the floor and lowered her voice. "I don't know. I just see things in my dreams at times. I've wondered for a while now I guess, I don't know how long. I see this one person in my dreams that makes me wake up screaming."

"Who?"

"How should I know. I don't even know if he's real but I feel connected to him somehow. It's scary, I feel like I should know him but I can't remember....or maybe I don't *want* to remember." She turned her gaze back up at him.

His eyebrows raised in slight surprise. He shook his head, trying to tell her that he didn't know what to tell her. She turned her eyes back to the ground, a smirk from how Ironic it all sounded was spread across her features and she gave a slight chuckle. "It's so stupid isn't it? All this trouble and it might be just because I don't *Want* to remember."

For a moment he thought she'd lost it, but then he saw a glistening streak going down her cheek and realized it was all to cover up her tears. "You'll be fine here. I promise." He tilted her head up by the chin and wiped away her tears.

"Don't tell anyone I cried." She tried t say in a commanding type of voice but Chesta caught the hint of pleading in her voice.

"I won't." He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. It was hard being new to this place, he'd just have to help her adjust, that's all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What would you like to see next? Tell me, I'll take some ideas, thanks to the reviewers! 


End file.
